


Kitten Compromise

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cats, M/M, THERE'S A KITTEN, Wil is a good boyfriend, anti is also a good boyfriend, anti is very much a cat person, it's really cute, their relationship is just pure, wil hates cats, wil is very much an anti person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Wilford gets Anti the cutest present for Christmas





	Kitten Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is... the end.   
> This is the final story of the 25 Days of Egochristmas and I am seriously going to miss this. It's been a while since I've felt this motivated about writing and I have loved every minute it. Most of that has been because of all of you amazing people who commented and supported me through all of this. Thank you so much!  
> Hopefully, this will be a good ending to something so fun.  
> Enjoy!

“Wilford, why is one of the presents wiggling?” Anti whispered, pointing at the small, poorly wrapped present that was thrashing under the tree.

The mustached man grinned and slapped the glitch on the shoulder, “Why don’t you open it and find out!”

Anti glitched nervously but picked up the present. His boyfriend wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. Not on purpose anyway.

He shuddered. That thought actually wasn’t that reassuring.

The present continued to wriggle as he unwrapped it, a small noise coming from it. The glitch froze and stared at Wilford wide-eyed. Another quiet mewl escaped the wrapping paper and Anti furiously tore the paper away. He held his present out in front of him, a smile stretched across his face.

A small kitten squirmed in his hands, mewing and pawing at his fingers. He looked back up at Wilford, his grin slowly disappearing into a confused smile, “I thought you hated cats.”

The cotton candy man nodded, fiddling with his mustache nervously, “Oh, I do. Can’t stand the sly little critters. However, a little birdie told me that you adore them. Supposedly, you’ve been meaning to get one for ages but you can’t find the time or the money or a good place that allows animals.” He gestured at their living room grandiosely, grinning, “Well, now you have all three! I figured it was about time you got the small companion you’ve always wanted.”

Anti clutched the kitten to his chest, the small animal attempting to crawl over his shoulder, and lunged at Wilford, wrapping him in a one-armed hug, “Thank you, Wil!” he pulled away and smashed their lips together, laughing into the kiss.

Wilford grinned along with him. He really hated cats but if it made Anti this happy, he could stand to live with just one of the little fiends.

A week later, he sorely regretted his decision.

Anti was happier than he had been in a long time and it showed. Wilford didn’t think he had seen the glitch stop smiling this much since they first started dating. He continued to remind himself that his boyfriend’s happiness was worth the pain but the little piece of kitten shit was making it difficult to remember that.

The thing was taunting him. He could feel it.

Every night, when Wilford and Anti crawled into bed and curled around each other the little monster would join them. Usually, it would just plop down between them, making it impossible for proper cuddling. However, there were nights when it chose Anti as its pillow, nestling on his chest and purring loudly in Wilford’s ear.

These were the nights that really angered the man. Anti’s chest was his spot. The glitch’s hand was supposed to be nestled in his hair, not in the nightmare’s fur.

That wasn’t the only time the creature stole his boyfriend away from him either. During the day, he would find Anti and the monster cuddled on the couch. The animal followed the glitch everywhere, running around his feet and throwing smug looks at him over its shoulder.

By the end of the week, Wilford was ready to murder the thing. He regretted ever buying it for Anti, despite how happy it made his lover. He had intended it to be a way for his boyfriend to relax. It had turned into the thievery of the century.

Currently, he was sat up in bed, stuck in a staring contest with the little shit. It was kneading happily at a sleeping Anti’s chest, purring away. Wilford glared at it, refusing to blink first. He had already given up enough to the little furball. He was not going to give in to its superiority complex.

His eyes began to water and he fought the urge to blink, his mustache twitching madly. He couldn’t lose. He couldn’t give in to the beast.

Eventually, its eyes closed, what almost looked like a smile appearing on its face. He sneered at it and stormed off the bed, fisting his hair in his hands. He just couldn’t win! No matter what he did, it always found a way to one-up him. It had stolen his boyfriend, it was in the process of stealing his pride. Was it going to steal his mustache next?

He gasped and covered his facial hair defensively at the thought. It wouldn’t dare. He turned back to the monster, prepared to fight for his mustache’s honor. He paled when he found Anti sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. The cat was stretched out in his lap, still happily purring away.

“Wil, what are you doing up?” he asked quietly, voice rough from sleep.

Wilford walked over to the bed, warily eyeing the kitten as he leaned over and gently kissed the top of Anti’s head, “Don’t worry about it, darling. Just go back to sleep, okay?”

Anti shook his head, “No, tell me what’s wrong. It’s odd for you to be awake. You usually sleep like the dead.”

Wilford glanced down at the cat. He wanted to tell Anti so bad, he really did. But he didn’t dare. His boyfriend’s happiness was still the priority. He smiled and petted Anti’s hair softly, “It’s really nothing to worry about. Go ahead and go back to sleep.”

A small head pressed against his wrist and he recoiled. The damn cat had touched him!

Anti stroked the small beast, letting out a heavy sigh, “It’s the cat, isn’t it?”

Wilford shook his head frantically, “No, of course it’s not the cat! What makes you think that? Why would it be the cat? I mean, whaaaat?”

Anti glared at him, glitching dangerously, “Don’t lie to me, Wil.”

Wilford deflated, standing up and running a hand through his hair, “Alright, fine. Yes, it’s the damn cat. When I got the thing for you, I didn’t think it would affect our relationship this much. I figured it would simply be an annoyance running through the rooms. Not this taunting fiend! I didn’t think it would steal you from me.”

A soft chuckle left Anti and he stood, gently pushing the cat to the floor, “Wil, you just had to tell me you felt this way. You didn’t have to suffer for a week.”

Wilford shook his head, “I haven’t seen you this relaxed in weeks, Anti. I can’t take that away from you just because I’m a little unhappy.”

The glitch shook his head, grabbing Wil’s hand and pulling him back to the bed, “You’re not taking anything away from me. I can spend time with both you and the cat. I’m sorry you’ve felt ignored the past week. I didn’t mean to neglect you in favor of this little guy.”

Wilford shook his head, settling on the bed and fiddling with the covers, “I’m just being overdramatic again.”

Anti huffed and slapped his thigh, “No, you’re not. I haven’t spent any time with you this past week. It’s perfectly understandable for you to be upset and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to neglect you like that.” He scooted closer to Wilford and leaned against him, taking the larger man’s hand between his own, “How about this, the cat isn’t allowed on the bed anymore. This is our space and just ours. And the cat is movable. If you ever want to cuddle or just hang out or need me for anything, the cat moves, okay? I appreciate that you got him for me, despite your hatred of them and I want you to be happy with that decision. You live here too, after all.”

Wilford smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Anti’s cheek, “You really are too good for me.”

Anti grinned and pulled Wilford down, adjusting so the man was laying half on top of him. He ran his fingers through the black hair, sighing happily.

Wilford smiled, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest. He had really missed this.

He closed his eyes, ready for the first peaceful sleep in a week. Suddenly, a thought slammed into his head and he jerked against Anti’s hand, looking up at the smaller man frantically, “The cat won’t steal my mustache, right?”

Anti laughed and pulled his head back down, scratching his scalp calmingly, “No, the cat isn’t going to steal your mustache. What would a cat do with a mustache, you silly man?”

Wilford looked up at him again, one eyebrow raised, “Everybody wants a mustache, Anti. Everybody.”

The glitch huffed out a laugh, “Of course. How foolish of me. Now go to sleep.”

Wilford settled back against his lover’s chest, ready to sleep now that he knew his wonderful mustache and his amazing boyfriend were safe from the clutches of the fluffy monster.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is.  
> I do plan on continuing my writing after this. I'm actually working on something right now and I have two other ideas that will follow. Not sure when all of those will be finished, but I'm going to be working on them furiously for the next little while.  
> Again, thank you for coming on this journey with me! <3
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to chat, pop over to my tumblr! I'm always happy to talk!  
> theawkwardlady.tumblr.com


End file.
